


Feel Invincible

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: Billdip Songfics [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Hero!Bill, Hero!Dipper, M/M, Superhero Au., Villian!Gideon, fluff!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got a reason to fight </p><p>Everyday we choose</p><p>We might win or lose</p><p>This is the dangerous life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ Hello guys! So I got sudden inspiration as you can probably tell if your a fan of Skillet from their newest album!(which let me tell you is so freaking awesome!! I'm so going to have to do one based off of Back From the Dead) 
> 
> Bill~ Your talking to an imaginary audience... You are crazier than I am and I started Weirdmagedden. 
> 
> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ ahh your just kidding! I'm not all that bad! 
> 
> Bill~ ..... Yes, you actually are. Nobody actually reads these much ya know?
> 
> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ you make a good point... Though Abster001 would kick you butt if she heard that. 
> 
> Bill~ I'm shutting up now........

_'Target on my back_

_Lone survivor last_

_They got me in their sights'_

 

The Magician grunted as a punch hit his midsection. It wasn't a hard hit but it was enough to make him grunt in annoyance. 

He quickly ducked underneath the next one, just as as the assailant kicked his knee up, catching Dipper in the chin. The Magician yelped as he accidentally bit his tongue, filling his mouth with a metallic taste. Then the attacker punched him hard in the head, almost knocking him out. The attacker chuckled as they started to head towards him, picking up a metal pipe, heading towards the hero.

 

_'No surrender no_

_Trigger fingers go_

_Living the dangerous life'_

 

Dipper heard a whoosh as someone dressed in a bright yellow outfit landed in front of him. They wore a top hat and 

"You know, it's night nice to get someone while their down? So, Magician, would you mind if I helped a bit?" A shrilly voice said, coming from the other hero. Shaking his head, Dipper watched as the person who landed in front of him used a bright blue fire to catch the assailant and tie him to a tree. It surprisingly didn't burn the guy. This was the first time Dipper meet Bill. 

 

_'Hey, hey, hey  
_

_Everyday when I wake  
_

_I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down  
_

_Chewing me up, spitting me out'_

Dipper started to see a lot more of the hero who saved him who went as 'The Demon'. They started to go on patrols together after a month of running into each other every week and hanging out. 

 

_'Hey, hey, hey  
_

_When I need to be saved  
_

_You're making me strong, you're making me stand  
_

_Never will fall, never will end_

_Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

_Nothing can stop me tonight'_

 

Eventually they started to get more villians, and each of them a slightest bit harder than the last. Not long after working out for a year facing all these baddies that showed up maybe once or twice a month, did they start dating. Demon was the one to ask. Grinning Dipper said yes.

 

  _'You make me feel invincible_

_Earthquake, powerful_

_Just like a tidal wave_

_You make me brave_

_You're my titanium_

_Fight song, raising up  
_

_Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
_

_Who can touch me cause I'm  
_

_I'm made of fire'_

 

A month into dating, they revealed their identities. The Demon introduced himself as Bill, Bill Cipher. They fell helplessly in love with the other. They spent every moment they could with the either. 

_' I'm hard wired!_

_You make me feel,_

_Invincible!_

_I feel,_

_I feel it_

_Invincible!'_

 

 

It was all fine and dandy till their greatest opponent yet showed up. He called himself The Prince. They found about him when Dipper came home to discover Mabel had been kidnapped for a 'date'. 

Dipper and Bill had quickly met up and went to save Mabel. 

It had taken little time to find them. They were at Greasys Diner. 

They had managed to lure him out of the diner to fight. 

 

_'Here we go again_

_I will not give in._

_I've got a reason to fight_

_Everyday we choose we might win or live_

_This is the dangerous life.'_

 

It was their toughest fight yet, for Gideon had powers he had gotten from a amulet that he had made, finding the how to in a journal. A journal that was very familiar to The Magician. 

_'Hey, hey, hey  
_

_Everyday when I wake  
_

_They say that I'm gone_

_They say that_ _they've won  
_

_The bell has been rung,_

_It's over and done  
_

_Hey, hey, hey  
_

_When I need to be saved  
_

_They counting me out, but this is my round  
_

_You in my corner; look at me now'_

Dipper yelped as a spell managed to hit him. It left a huge cut in his side, making him bleed heavily. He heard The Demon yell in anguish as he fell. 

 

_'Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

_Nothing can stop me tonight_

_You make me feel invincible!_

_Earthquake, Powerful_

_Just like a total wave_

_You make me brave_

_You're my titanium_

_Fight song raising up_

_Like the roar of victory in a stadium_

_Who can touch me cause I'm_

_I'm made of fire_

_Who can stop me tonight?_

_I'm hardwired!_

_You make me feel, invincible!_

 

The demon lit up in anger, his blue fire surrounding him as he saw Dipper stop moving. The one person he loved. Turning towards Gideon who had watched Dipper fall gleefully. (Haha I'm so PUNny!) 

Bill thrusted his hand forward, causing flames to go down his arm and shoot towards the opponent. Shrieking Gideon tried to back away, till he finally remembered the stop drop and roll lesson. As soon as he wasn't on fire anymore, he turned towards The Demon, a sneer on his face as he grabbed his amulet hard. 

"Ya shouldn't have done that. Time to meet your doom." 

 

_'I feel it feel it_

_Invincible_

_I feel it feel it!_

_Invincible!_

_You make me feel_

_Invincible!_

_You make me feel_

_Invincible!_

_Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

_Not gonna stop_

_Invincible!_

_You make me feel invincible  
_

_Earthquake, powerful  
_

_Just like a tidal wave  
_

_You make me brave  
_

_You're my titanium  
_

_Fight song, raising up  
_

_Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

_You make me feel_

_Invincible!'_

 

Their battle was epic. With how angry Bill was, he almost burned Gideon into crisp. But he decided Dipper was more important, so he tied Gideon up and picked Dipper up gently, running towards his apartment to heal him. 

Placing Dipper on the couch, he got to work. It was difficult considering he had used much of his power defeating Gideon. But he strained himself till Dipper was breathing normally and had stopped bleeding. Bill passed out. Exhausted. 

 

_'You make me feel invincible  
_

_Earthquake, powerful  
_

_Just like a tidal wave  
_

_You make me brave  
_

_You're my titanium  
_

_Fight song, raising up  
_

_Like a roar of victory in a stadium'_

 

Dipper woke, he saw Bill sitting in a chair right next to him, his hand in his. Blushing, he got up and made breakfast. Wanting to surprise him. 

Bill woke up to the smell of something burning. As he opened his eyes he realized Dipper was not there. Well, that explains the smell. Getting up, he walked into the kitchen where Dipper was fretting over the food. Smiling he hugged him from behind and placed his chin on Dippers head, causing Dipper to tense before realizing it was Bill. Smiling, they looked at each other and knew that they would and could get through anything as long as they had the other. 

 

_'Who can touch me cause I'm_

_I'm made of fire_

_Who can stop me tonight_

_I'm hard wired_

_You make me feel, Invincible!_

_I feel it, feel it!_

_Invincible!_

_I feel it, feel it!_

_Invincible!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ Hope you enjoyed this! ^_^ 
> 
> Bill~ (grumbling while sitting in corner.)
> 
> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ also, sorry that it was a bit corny. ^_^ couldn't help it.


End file.
